TALI
by Rabie no Cherry
Summary: Akibat mengintip pasangan yang sedang melakukan adegan mesum, membuat Kagura buru-buru pulang ke rumah karena hasratnya menjadi naik. Kamui yang tidak sengaja mendengar suara aneh dari kamar adiknya langsung terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya. WARNING, HARD LEMON /Bad summary/ RnR.
Daun-daun kering berwarna coklat terus berjatuhan oleh tiupan angin yang membuat jalan yang sedang ditapaki oleh Kagura penuh dengan guguran daun khas musim gugur. Kagura malah menikmati tiap langkahnya dengan iseng menyepaki beberapa daun yang menghambat kakinya untuk berjalan. Terkadang dia berputar-putar seiring daun yang jatuh dari pohon diatasnya. Dirinya bersenandung senang di balik kacamata bulat yang menempel pada waahnya seakan sedang menikmati musim gugur.

"Ehhnn~"

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara aneh yang baru saja merasuk ke dalam telinganya. Dia seperti mendengar suara yang tidak asing. Kagura langsung menoleh ke kanan dank e kiri untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Tidak sengaja dirinya menatap semak-semak yang ada di sudut dekat pepohonan lebat di sebelah kirinya terlihat sedikit grasak grusuk.

Dengan langkah perlahan Kagura mengintip apa yang ada di balik semak tersebut. Matanya langsung melotot dengan mulut setengah terbuka melihat apa yang ada di balik sana. Dua orang, pria dan wanita, setengah telanjang, pria menindih wanita, dan suara desahan yang semakin kuat di telinga Kagura.

Sang pria semakin cepat meng in out miliknya di dalam milik wanita tersebut membuat desahan sang wanita menjadi tidak teratur dan semakin kencang. Kagura yang masih memperhatikan mereka langsung merasakan gejolak aneh dalam perutnya dan bagian bawahnya. Dengan secepat mungkin dia berlari menuju rumahnya agar cepat sampai dan menuntaskan hasrat yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya akibat menonton adegan live barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **TALI"**_

 _ **Disclaimer, Hideaki Sorachi**_

 _ **Rated, M HARD LEMON**_

 _ **Pair, Kagura & Kamui**_

 _ **Genre, Family & Romance**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

.

.

.

.

.

Kagura membanting pintu rumahnya dan bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya berada. Dirinya langsung menyalakan laptop merah miliknya untuk menyalakan video video gelap yang selama ini disembunyikannya. Saat video tengah dimulai dia melucuti pakaiannya yang hanya meninggalkan celana dalamnya saja pada tubuhnya. Kagura kembali membuka lemari penyimpanannya yang memperlihatkan 2 vibrator yang berwarna orange dan pink di genggamannya.

Dirinya langsung mempersiapkan posisi nyaman untuknya mulai beraksi, laptop yang tengah mulai menampilkan adegan panas tersebut langsung dikangkangi oleh Kagura. Tangan sebelah kirinya merayap menuju ke buah dadanya yang sekarang putingnya tengah menegang, dan langsung memainkannya dengan cara menariknya dan meremasnya. Tangan kanannya memegang vibrator getar yang sudah dihidupkan dengan kekuatan getaran medium dan diarahkan diatas vagina nya yang masih tertutup kain.

"Ahhh~" dan dialog pertama Kagura muncul dalam bentuk desahan di cerita ini.

oOoOoOo

" _Tadaima_." Ujar Kamui sambil membuka pintu rumahnya untuk masuk. Dirinya menaikkan alisnya sebelah saat tidak ada sahutan dari adiknya yang biasanya selalu menyambutnya. Bahkan dia sudah mengecek rak sepatu untuk melihat apakah Kagura ada di rumah atau tidak.

Kamui langsung menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke atas dan berniat masuk ke kamar Kagura. Baru saja tangannya melayang untuk mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya tersebut, dirinya langsung membeku saat mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari dalam.

Dengan rasa penasaran Kamui memutar gagang pintu kamar Kagura dengan perhalan agar si empunya kamar tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Kamui. Mata Kamui melebar kaget tatkala melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan adiknya sekarang. Matanya terpaku kea rah vibrator yang tengah keluar masuk di dalam liang milik adiknya. Vagina Kagura terlihat basah dan mengkilap seiring dengan vibrator yang terus digerakkannya dengan tangan kanannya.

Kamui menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat pemandangan di depannya, bahkan dirinya merasakan bahwa miliknya sekarang sudah berdiri tegak ditambah dengan suara _sexy_ nan imut Kagura yang mendesah kencang. Setelah sadar dari keterpakuannya Kamui kini mengeluarkan senyum kecilnya dan mengeluarkan fake smile andalannya untuk masuk ke dalam tanpa ragu.

 **BLAMM**

Kagura menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara pintunya tertutup, dan dirinya langsung shock saat melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba langsung menetes dari pelipisnya apalagi saat sosok tersebut mendekati dirinya.

"Ni.. _Nii-chan_ ," ujar Kagura terbata dan langsung melepaskan vibrator yang sedang berada di vaginanya. "Apa yang ka.. kau lakukan disini?"

Kamui tidak menjawab namun malah duduk di samping Kagura dan melihat intens tubuh adiknya. Senyum nya yang biasa kembali diperlihatkan seraya berucap, "Suaramu keras sekali _Imouto,_ hingga membuatku penasaran apa yang terjadi di dalam," Kamui mengelus pipi Kagura dan memandang Kagura dengan sorot mata yang tajam, elusannya berubah menjadi cengkraman di rahang Kagura. "Tidak kusangka aku akan melihat pemandangan seperti ini."

" _Nii.. chan_." Suara Kagura terbata-bata hingga tidak sadar mengeluarkan setitik air di ujung matanya pertanda Kagura tengah ketakutan.

"Tapi kau tahu, sepertinya tidak buruk juga bukan seorang kakak menemukan _hobby_ adiknya," cengkraman Kamui turun ke bawah dan membelai setiap jengkal kulit mulus Kagura dari dagu, leher, dada, perut hingga ke depan bagian intim Kagura. "Agar _Nii-chan_ bisa membantumu dengan _hobby_ nya ini _Imouto_." Jari Kamui langsung masuk ke dalam vagina Kagura.

"Aahhh!" Kagura berteriak kaget saat jari-jari Kamui tiba-tiba meruak masuk ke dalam vaginanya. Dan tanpa sadar dirinya langsung mencengkram kedua pundak Kamui saat merasakan jari-jari tersebut seperti meliuk-liuk di dalam miliknya.

"Nee bagaimana rasanya Imouto, apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Kamui dengan nada menggoda di telinga Kagura, perbuatan Kamui semakin membuat Kagura terangsang dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Kamui.

"Ahhhnn Kamui~" panggilan Kagura kepada Kamui disusul dengan cairan klimaks milik Kagura yang terlihat sudah membasahi tangan Kamui.

"Aree kenapa kau cepat sekali klimaksnya _Imouto,_ " Kamui mengangkat tangannya dan melihat jari-jarinya yang basah. "Apa kau sebegitu menikmati jariku di dalammu?" Kamui menjilat jarinya layaknya menggoda Kagura dan membuat Kagura merasa malu dengan perkataan Kamui.

"A, apa yang kau inginkan _Baka_ Kamui!" Kagura melempar bantal miliknya kearah Kamui yang dengan mudah dapat dihindari olehnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan," Kamui tiba-tiba menindih tubuh Kagura hingga membuat posisi KAmui berada di atas Kagura. " _Nii-chan_ hanya ingin membantu _hobby_ mu, maka dari itu jangan protes." Ucapan Kamui ditutup dengan senyum sadisnya yang membuat Kagura merasakan firasat buruk.

Kagura mencoba untuk berontak dari kungkungan Kamui, namun usahanya sepertinya sia-sia saja. Bahkan Kamui tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari atas tubuhnya. Di luar boleh saja Kagura dikatakan monster karena kekuatannya yang tidak seperti wanita biasa, namun kali ini dia sedang menghadapi kakaknya sendiri. Adiknya saja monster apalagi kakaknya, bisa kalian bayangkan seberapa mengerikannya Kamui bukan.

Kagura merasakan lehernya terasa sakit dan juga panas, saat itu juga dia tersadar Kamui sedang menciumi area lehernya. Bisa dirasakannya lidah basah Kamui menjilati area-area sensitive di lehernya dan tidak jarang menggigit dan menghisapnya hingga membuatnya meninggalkan bercak-bercak kemerahan. Kagura mengeluarkan lenguhannya akibat perbuatan Kamui dan membuat Kamui tersenyum di sela-sela leher Kagura.

Wajah Kamui turun dan berhenti tepat di depan bukit kembar milik Kagura, matanya menangkap kedua putting pink milik Kagura tengah menegang dan itu terlihat menggemaskan di matanya. Tangannya mulai jahil membelai-belai dada milik Kagura disusul dengan meremasnya kencang seperti gemas dengan kedua bukit tersebut. Ibu jari dan telunjuk Kamui menarik-menarik nipple Kagura dan memencetnya.

"Ahh jangan memegang ahhnn da.. dadaku Baka Kamui eehhnn~" mulut bisa saja berbohong tapi Kamui tahu Kagura tengah menikmatinya.

Mulut Kamui mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menyentuh puncak nipple Kagura untuk menjilatinya dan menyedot putting susu Kagura.

"Aaahhhh! Ahhhh! Aahhnnnn~" desahan Kagura seperti tidak dapat terbendung lagi akibat perlakuan Kamui.

Hisapan Kamui beralih ke dada sebelah kanan Kagura dan menghisap putting Kagura kencang, giginya menggesek-gesekkan kulit putting Kagura lalu menyedotnya. Terus dilakukan berulang-ulang sedangkan sebelah kiri dada Kagura terlihat tengah diremas dengan kencang dengan putingnya yang tengah ditarik oleh jari Kamui.

"Ya.. _yamette_ Kamui.. Ya-" ucapan Kagura terputus akibat bibirnya yang dikunci oleh bibir Kamui.

Kagura membelalakkan matanya kaget dengan serangan Kamui ini, bahkan Kamui bukan hanya membekap mulutnya. Namun juga sedang melakukan French kiss pada bibirnya. Lidah Kamui memaksa melesak masuk ke dalam mulut Kagura dan mengajak lidah Kagura bertarung. Saliva-saliva mereka menjadi menyatu dan menetes ke area sekitar mulut mereka. Bahkan dagu Kagura telah basah akibat tetesan saliva tersebut.

" _Tsundere_ mu masih saja keluar di saat seperti ini _Imouto_." Ujar Kamui setelah melepas pagutan mereka berdua dan tersenyum melihat wajah Kagura yang terlihat ngos-ngosan menghadapi ciumannya dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Kamui memundurkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Kagura, membuat Kagura berpikir akhirnya dia bisa lepas dari jeratan Kamui. Namun sepertinya dugaannya salah karena dia merasakan sentuhan di bagian paha dalamnya dekat bagian intimnya. Bahkan sekarang dia bisa merasakan nafas hangat kakaknya di depan liang miliknya.

"Ka.. Kamui jangan sentuh bagian itu!" cegah Kagura dan berusaha menutup rapat pahanya yang sia-siia saja karena ditahan oleh kedua tangan KAmui.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu _Imouto_ , bukankah kau juga menginginkannya lagi bukan." Kagura seperti tersetrum aliran listrik saat merasakan lidah Kamui tengah masuk ke dalam vaginanya. Seperti tadi jika jari Kamui terasa nikmat di dalam miliknya sekarang lidah Kamui yang terasa sangat panas berada di dalamnya.

Kamui menyedot kencang semua permukaan vagina milik Kagura tanpa melewatkan satu tempatpun, dengan iseng dirinya menggesek klirotis Kagura yang terlihat menonjol akibat terangsang karena perlakuannya dengan menggunakan hidung mancungnya.

Kamui sedikit membasahi vagina Kagura yang mulai mengering akibat sedotannya dengan saliva miliknya agar membuat vagina Kagura Nampak mengkilap.

"Kumohon.. aakkhhh jangan.. kalau terus begitu.. ahh aku.. aku~" Kagura semakin menggila saat Kamui menghisap kencang klitoris miliknya dan menggigitnya hingga membuatnya merasakan klimaksnya yang kedua akan segera datang.

"Aaakkhhhh!" dan benar saja wajah Kamui terasa basah oleh semprotan air yang keluar dari vagina Kagura. Kamui langsung membuka mulutnya untuk menikmati cairan klimaks Kagura yang masih berlangsung dan menelannya begitu saja.

Tubuh Kagura yang masih mengangkang terlihat bergetar akibat kenikmatan yang tengah dirasakannya dengan cairannya yang masih menyemprot sedikit demi sedikit hingga berhenti. Kamui tidak dapat menahan senyumannya melihat pemandangan ini.

" _Yare yare_ apa kau sudah lelah _Imouto_?" tanya Kamui namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Kagura. Pandangan mata Kagura sepertinya masih kosong akibat klimaksnya yang barusan.

Kamui mulai membuka bajunya yang menampilkan tubuh bidangnya yang membuat semua wanita pasti akan meneguk ludah mereka. Disusul dengan membuka celana panjang miliknya yang sekarang menampilkan benda kebanggaannya di depan Kagura. Kagura yang tidak bereaksi sama sekali membuat Kamui menarik tubuh Kagura dan memposisikan tubuh Kagura di depan penisnya.

"Hisap penisku _Imouto_." Perintah Kamui dengan senyumannya yang terkesan ramah namun dengan nada suara yang dalam.

Tangan Kagura terulur dan menyentuh perlahan-lahan penis Kamui yang terlihat sangat tegang dan besar, bahkan melebihi vibrator yang dia punya. Dirinya tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi, pikirannya seakan kosong dan badannya otomatis patuh pada setiap perintah Kamui.

Kagura memijat-mijat penis Kamui dan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyentuh permukaan puncak penis Kamui. Tetesan saliva Kagura terjatuh dan membuat basah penis Kamui hingga membuatnya menjadi sedikit lebih licin hingga memudahkannya memijat milik Kamui.

"Ahh yahh seperti itu _Imouto._ " Seru Kamui mencoba menahan sebisa mungkin desahannya dan membela lembut kepala Kagura.

Jari kanan Kagura memencet mencet kedua bola milik Kamui dan beralih menjilatinya. Setelah puas menjilati semua bagian milik Kamui, Kagura memasukkan milik Kamui ke dalam mulut hangatnya dan menghisapnya.

Kagura mencoba memaju mundurkan kepalanya untuk memanjakan penis Kamui walaupun dirinya tidak bisa melahap semua milik Kamui walaupun penis Kamui sudah terasa hingga mencapai kerongkongannya. Kagura mulai cepat mempermainkan milik Kamui dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya, bahkan Kamui yang tidak sabaran mendorong paksa dan menggerakkan kepala Kagura untuk membantu memuaskan hasratnya.

Setelah lumayan lama menghisap dan memaju mundurkan mulutnya di penis Kamui, Kagura merasakan milik Kamui semakin membesar dan disusul dengan semprotan sperma Kamui yang langsung masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. Kagura membulat kan matanya kaget menerima semprotan tersebut, dirinya ingin melepaskan penis Kamui dari mulutnya namun sepertinya kakaknya itu malah menahan kepala Kagura untuk tetap bertahan disana agar meminum semua spermanya.

Kagura meneteskan air matanya seakan tersiksa dengan keadaan ini. Kagura terbatuk-batuk dengan mulut yang masih penuh oleh penis Kamui, terlihat sperma Kamui dan saliva Kagura tercampur dan menetes dari sela bibir Kagura. Akhirnya Kamui melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Kagura dan tertawa kecil saat melihat Kagura yang terbatuk-batuk dan menumpahkan tetesan sperma Kamui dari mulutnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya _Imouto_ , nikmat bukan." Ujar Kamui dan memegang sisi wajah Kagura yang menampilkan ekspresi menangis.

"Kau tahu, semakin kau menangis semakin membuatku inginn menyiksamu Kagura." Kamui menjilat tetesan air mata Kagura yang terus menerus mengalir.

"Bagaimana kalau langsung ke intinya saja _Imouto_." Kagura langsung merasa tubuhnya limbung dan kembali tertidur di bawah Kamui. "Ini akan sedikit sakit, tapi kau harus menahannya." Bisik Kamui sensual dan diiringi dengan benda tumpul besar yang memasuki liang milik Kagura.

"KYYAAAAA!" Kagura menjerit tidak tertahankan, merasakan penis Kamui yang masuk secara paksa ke dalam vaginanya. Dirinnya memang sudah biasa memasukkan penis buatan yang dibelinya itu ke dalam miliknya, namun kali ini penis milik Kamui terasa sangat besar untuk vagina miliknya hingga membuatnya tidak bisa menahan sakit.

"Hikss… _Onii-chan ittaiyo aru_." Rengek Kagura dan menangis semakin kencang, namun hal itu malah membuat Kamui semakin kasar menggenjot miliknya di dalam liang Kagura.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang _Imouto_ , kau harus menahannya." Kamui semakin melebarkan kedua paha Kagura dan mendorong penisnya semakin kencang ke vagina Kagura.

"Aahhh.. ahhh uunnngg aahhnn~" sepertinya rengekan Kagura berganti menjadi desahan nikmat yang dirasakannya membuat Kamui kembali tersenyum dan tidak segan melampiaskan hasratnya.

Perut Kagura terasa keram, begitu juga bagian pinggul dan pahanya. Dirinya merasakan bahwa klimaknya akan kembali datang dan semakin mencengkram pundak Kamui hingga tanpa sadar mencakarnya, namun Kamui sepertinya tidak memperdulikannya.

"Ahh.. _Onii-chan_!" teriakan Kagura kembali terdengar diiringi cairan miliknya yang keluar dan semakin membuat licin vaginanya, namun Kamui sama sekali tidak berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga membuat vagina Kagura terasa semakin ngilu.

"Hentikan.. hentikan hentikann _Onii-chan_!" Kagura berusaha memukul-mukul Kamui yang sepertinya tidak mempan, dan perasaan ngilu tersebut kembali berubah menjadi kenikmatan dan teriakan kembali menjadi desahan. Tidak lama kemudian Kamui semakin focus menggenjot Kagura dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga membuat desahan Kagura tidak terkendali.

"Kkkhh.. Kagura." Kamui menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sensasi yang akan datang. Dan benar saja akhirnya klimaks Kamui datang bersamaan dengan klimaks Kagura yang sudah keluar untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Penis Kamui masih menempel erat ke dalam vagina Kagura untuk menembakkan semua spermanya ke dalam hingga menetes keluar saking banyaknya. Kagura merasakan perutnya terasa sangat panas menerima semburan sperma dari Kamui tersebut.

Kagura mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sangat lelah karena melakukan seks dengan Kamui, pandangannya menerawang ke atas atap rumahnya dengan pikiran yang kosong hingga dirinya merasakan penis Kamui telah keluar dari dalam liangnya.

Dirinya melirik Kamui yang tengah menatap dirinya sambil tersenyum, senyum yang berbeda dengan yang dikeluarkannya sedari tadi. Bibirnya kembali terasa hangat menerima kecupan lembut yang diberikan Kamui untuknya.

"Tidurlah." Ujar Kamui lembut dan memeluknya sambil membelai kepalanya yang membuat Kagura seakan terhipnotis dan langsung tertidur. Kamui tersenyum lembut saat melihat adiknya yang sudah terlelap dengan dengkuran kecil.

Kamui tengah memegang smartphonenya dan menggerak-gerakkan jarinya lincah di atas keyboard smartphone nya, mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk seseorang. Dirinya sudah mengenakan celananya kembali namun masih membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya tidak tertutupi kain.

 _ **From : Abuto**_

 _ **Danchou, apa kau ingin memesan wanita lagi malam ini?**_

 _ **To : Abuto**_

 _ **Tidak, buang saja semua wanita jalang itu aku sudah tidak memerlukan mereka lagi.**_

Pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan Kamui membuatnya mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Abuto dan menyimpan smarphone nya tersebut. Dirinya menoleh ke belakang menatap sang adik yang masih tertidur dengan tubuh polos yang hanya ditutupi oleh selimut. Kamui terseyum melihat bercak-bercak merah yang sudah dibuatnya di area leher Kagura.

Kini dia sudah tidak memerlukan lagi wanita-wanita jalang yang biasa yang digunakannya untuk memuaskan hasrat seksnya. Sekarang dia sudah mendapatkan yang dia inginkan bukan, mimpi basahnya yang selama ini selalu bergerumul dengan Kagura akhirnya sudah terwujud. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang memang sudah mencintai adiknya ini sejak sang adik menggenggam tangannya erat saat Kagura masihlah seorang bayi merah dulu. Kali ini dia benar-benar tidak akan melepaskan Kagura kepada siapapun.

Kamui kembali berbaring di samping adiknya dan memeluk erat tubuh Kagura agar dapat menikmati aroma khas yang selalu dapat membuatnya kecanduan.

"Oyasumi Kagura." Dan kecupan Kamui di kening Kagura menutup awal cerita mereka ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OWARI**

 _ **A/n : Etto Domo minna-san 'v')/ akhirnya aku muncul lagi dengan membawa fic lemon baru yahaa XD**_

 _ **Ide ini selalu muncul belakangan di setiap diriku ada tugas kuliah sehingga membuatku tidak konsen mengerjakan tugas, yaudah daripada aku mati penasaran lebih baik aku buat aja nih fic TT3TT #alesanmangkirtugas  
Kenapa judulnya "TALI" yahh silahkan aja tanyakan ama kakak saya A.K.A Hana Kumiko. Karena dia yang ngasih judul saat aku minta butuh bantuan untuk judul fic incest karena otakku yang lagi buntu XDDD**_

 _ **Fanfic ini kubuat menjadi dua versi, di fandom gintama dengan pair Kamukagu dan di fandom Naruto dengan pair Sasosaku. Aku membuat untuk versi Sasosaku karena belakangan ini aku kangen nyentuh fandom disana hiksu.. namun cerita fic ini pada dasarnya aku membayangkan image Kamui and Kagura makanya mungkin cerita ini lebih masuk di fandom ini. Namun jika berkenan silahkan juga kalian baca versi Sasosaku nya**_ __ _ **)**_

 _ **Dan mungkin ini menjadi fic lemon terakhirku dulu karena bentar lagi PUASA WOY BERTAUBATLAH KAU SEGERA NAK XD #ngek**_

 _ **Oke kalau begitu akhir kata saja, jika berkenan mohon meninggalkan jejak di kotak review. Karena review merupakan penyemangat tersendiri bagi para author.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


End file.
